An Extr Fanfic: Splish Splash
by ShellytheStripedAxolotl
Summary: An 'Extr@' fanfic: The girls are out and Sam is bored. However, this will soon change once his good friend, Nico, comes out the shower. (There is mot enough fanfic about this show.)


Sam was draped over the mildly comfortable sofa of Sasha and Anna's apartment. The two girls had chosen to use their day off to go on a shopping spree as Sasha had just gotten paid for a month's work. They really needed to learn how to handle their money better. They had chosen to leave Sam behind due to his lack in fashion sense. So now he was watching a show in a language he could only partially understand. Other than that he had nothing to do. His boredom was ever-growing.

Now your probably thinking why didn't Sam just go to Nico's apartment and mess around with him. God knows that would cure his boredom. However the said Nico was in the shower. Why is he in the girls apartment taking a shower instead of his own? Well Nico's shower had broken and wasn't going to be fixed for a week. Although he wasn't the cleanest person, he couldn't handle the sweat caused by the Spanish summer's sun. So now Sam was thinking about Nico in the shower and not in an innocent way. He had tried on many occasions to think of Nico as a friend but to no avail. There was no avoiding it. He had a thing for Nico. Whether it was mutual, Sam wasn't sure. He thought he might of had feelings for Anna but he realised he saw her more as a sister than a potential lover. With Nico however he couldn't see him as anything but. Well they were best friends but could also be more.

His thoughts was interrupted by the shower turning off. There was the sound of fumbling a few harsh murmurs which were possibly curses. The door opened and the timid voice of Nico called Sam. He was going to try not to look but gave up, flipping over and answered the man's call. Nico's dripping wet body (literally, he was getting the floor slightly wet) was hiding behind a door. Nico began to speak quickly and seemingly nervously.

"Calm down. Speak slowly" Sam said. This wasn't the time for leering.

Nico began slowly, "no...errrr", he started repeating an unknown word whilst miming drying himself.

"Ohhh... No towels?", he began to think, "I think they are in the cupboard." Nico nodded with a grin and thanked him.

Sam started his search around the apartment for something resembling a towel whilst trying not to think about the naked Nico only a room away, smelling of fruit body wash. A blush was on his face at the thought. Sasha had locked the bedroom door to 'keep him from messing it up' so he couldn't look in there. He was looking at this cupboard of jars when a thought came to mind. He had no idea where they keep the towels. Fuck. Luckily he had just noticed a few hand towels under the sink when suddenly a voice rang out. It was the landlord. She sounded much angrier than normal. Then the lock started to click.

His blood ran cold. Running through his veins like liquid nitrogen, cooling him from the inside out, giving him chills. Normally he'd hid in the bedroom but it was locked. There was only one place to go. The bathroom... He ran in and just as he was going to close the bathroom door, the apartment door flung open. Suddenly he felt a hand pull him back, behind the shower's curtain.

They could hear the landlord's feet thump against the cheap floor. He felt icy fear that they would be caught and pressed closer away from the edge of the half closed shower curtain. She stomped around the apartment before stopping at the bathroom door. They both stopped breathing for a sec before she cursed in her mother tongue and left the apartment.

They both sighed still trying not to make much of a sound incase she came back. In their still, relieved silence, they both noticed their predicament. A blush appeared on Sam's face again and Nico's eyes became wide like saucers. He covered Sam's eyes and started whispering slowly in his ear so the landlord couldn't hear them. He obviously didn't want Sam to see him and was trying to get him to do something but Sam's mind was going into overdrive. Nico was whispering huskily in his ear while covering his eyes, with his naked wet body is pressed against him. He felt blood rush to his groin, making him hard. He willed it to go but it was to no avail. Nico moved and Sam moaned. Loudly. Nico moved back removing his hand in surprise. They stared at each other. Sam was blushing and now Nico was slightly too. Nico didn't blush easily. It was definitely a good on him. Sam leaned forward and kissed him. A long peck really. He really didn't know why he did it but as soon as it ended he nearly tripped with how fast he got out. Throwing a hand towel at Nico, he left and closed the door. He sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands. Five minutes later, Nico came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with hair slightly tousled from being towel-dried, and sat next to him. He pulled out his phone and passed it to Sam. On the phone was a translator app. Nico had written:

'I liked the kiss.'

Sam stared at it in disbelief and quickly typed back.

'Please don't lie. You can be honest.'

Nico looked at it sadly, 'I really did.'

'It's not just a one time thing though. I really like you.'

'That's what I was hoping you'd say.'

Sam looked at him, eyes wide. Nico looked back at him before he said slowly in accented English, "I love you, Sam." Sam stared at him for a few seconds before lunging and kissing him, long and hard on the mouth. He kissed Nico so hard that he was now laying reclined with Sam in his lap. After the momentary surprise, Nico pressed back before they broke apart. Sam had a big grin on his face before he said, "I love you too, Nico."

Then the door clicked open and before they had time to move. The girls had walked in talking and laughing about this and that when they stopped dead, bags dropping to their feet, as they stared at the men on the sofa. All was silent in the apartment. At this point Sam's face couldn't have got any redder and Nico sunk down in his seat. Just when Sam had thought the girls had frozen, a evil grin appeared on Sasha's face as she turned to Anna before exclaiming something. Anna shoved her hand in her pocket dramatically and gave Sasha some money. Sasha looked triumphant as she came over patting Sam on the back and thanking him. He looked down at Nico who was now covering his face. He bent down and whispered, "I love you", and before rolling off him, legs dangling over Nico's as they watched TV. Here he was draped over the sofa, again. At least he wasn't bored this time.


End file.
